User talk:TheMG
Hi MarioGalaxy2433g5 -- we are excited to have Super Monkey Ball Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hi tanks! Ok I need help with pictures of the Beginer super money ball 2 stages! Its ok! Im doing it right now! By the way are you the creator of this wiki? WOW Wow ok im working on Super Monkey Ball 2 stages rigth now so if you could help write some desciptions that will be great! Thanks! I created a logo for you! I created a logo for this wiki. Do you like it? Sorry Im sorry! But will you keep the picture of the Super monkey ball 2 levels? A shame... ... that you aren't posting that much for the wiki. You seem to be deleting more than you create, like this, nuclear missile (deleted by MarioGalaxy2433g5), "Feel free to create a new version...", really?! After that warm welcome, has anyone done so? No. No one, including you, me, anyone should kill an article impulsively. You are the highest writer on the SMBW, and there's nothing wrong with that, but I wish you would help with articles more often, and talk about requests for deletions of pages, or editting, instead of erasing a page. :( Nuclear missile Hey MarioGalaxy2433g5, an IP asked me to restore Nuclear missile for some reason. Here's the message he/she left. I didn't want to immediately restore it and then you delete it again, so I thought I'd ask you if it is alright to restore.--Richardtalk 21:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: "Undeleting it"... Three things. One, just because you haven't see this phenomenon happen in the game yourself, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. Two, unless you were one of the game designers or a dedicated player who has preformed this in scenario the article described, "One hour into Monkey Dogfight: Survival Mode, Turtle Island, SMB2". And three, by your own admission, you've said that, "I haven't been on" {Monkey Dogfight} "much because I am recovering my Wii data", which therefore means that you have probably not played SMB2 Monkey Dogfight as much as I have and noticed how much I have. I wish you could see what I have in the game, it could clarify much. -- 00:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Negative. First, I'' tried it and it worked for me so that status can be changed, as it was rumored at '''that' time. Second (and again) it doesn't matter if you haven't seen this yourself, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Third, it seems that you still haven't tested it (BTW: You have the access, take a look and on it I requested it be tested). Fourth, you must not have read the last sentence in "Re: Undeleting it...". And finally you obviously have not taken to heart my wish for you to be an allied editor in this with everyone creating pages for the fun and use of the wiki and it's visitors. Again, I wish you could see what I have in the game.-- 01:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) If it doesn't... ...show blood, it does not count as anything but cartoon violence, (Example: Spongebob: Dying for Pie). Once again, it is subjective views of the game that you have presented as evidence against an eyewitness account. Once again I wish you could see what I have for the good of the wiki.-- 01:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) A screenshot would be great... ...but first of all I don't know how (maybe you can help), also as an IP, I can't upload pictures. Also I would have to wait, survive, and have the conditions for it, now that's a lot to ask. Still, I wish you could see what I have.-- 01:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I could... ...but there are a couple of conflicts with doing so. But, another think that I would like to ask before I let you play your game, is why you can't just try it, see it, and restore it.-- 01:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ***I have and I***... ...do believe I said in that article that the term "nuclear" missile could be given because of the damage. Like many things in the game which do not have clear, shown names, this was a name coined to distingiush these missiles from normal ones, to avoid confusion. Though the name is relatively irrelevant, I can see your concern and thought for the wiki. But if there is an official name, given by the SMB staff, I haven't heard it. If you do, please tell me.-- Also, if you try to test it on Wii it will not work. I've tried. It must be of the condition I described in "Re: Undeleting It" (above). But back on topic - will you restore nuclear missile? Why or why not. 01:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) So will you... ...restore the "nuclear" missile article to one of it's prior conditions? Plz reply on my talk page when you've made your decision.-- 19:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Well... ..it might be, but I know of other things in this game, and other games in general which are obviously intentional, which work on Gamecube, but not Wii. I my self don't really think that it could be a glitch, because it is so detailed. And it is not variable, it happens under certain conditions, and can be repeated. -- 20:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I have... ...but all I get are screenshots of AiAi with the Stone Islands behind him, or him shooting at others. And it is fairly normal for things to be incompatibe between Gamecube and Wii, especially things thought rarely noticed, namely things 1 hour into Survival Mode.-- 20:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) It can be just random things... ...I would guess that it has something to do with the contoller arangement, but that's my theory. BTW: How can I screenshot from my Gamecube?-- 20:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Well... ...it may just be that engine, but that is again a theory. But how can I get a screenshot from my Gamecube?-- 20:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps... ...but I don't know and I don't really have any ideas and few possible resources for a screenshot. Testing it yourself would probably be easier. But do you have access to a Gamecube, SMB2 disk, and a memory card (opitonal, but I recommend it, because it seems to help).-- 20:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) But... ...you still haven't answered my restoration question. What will the future be?-- 21:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oops... ...I wrote before I saw your reply, but you know you should try it anyway, because I only tried it once and it didn't work, but that was only once.-- 21:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) A few soultions... ...could be me getting an account, getting a screenshot of it, or making a video of it and on anyone of those, sending a copy to you, then you would restore it, correct?-- 21:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I still... ...can't believe that this is a glitch, so I don't think it should be classified as an error of the Gamecube or Wii. Plus I think it would be less difficult for you to test it yourself than for me to post any links after getting an account. But wait a second, are you saying that you would not allow it on the wiki if I showed it to you as a screenshot, or video if I could not prove it was intentionally put in the game? Is that it? Because that's a tall order to do.-- 21:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Again... ...why not just try it for yourself, see it yourself. My advice on how to do it is to: At the beginning: 1. Shoot down 2 COM players, leave one flyable (but with health severly depleted) 2. Stock up on missiles (20) so if things go awry, you can kill the other player quickly and effectively 3: Then go under the cover of Turtle Island's trees and simply wait while the COM player circles overhead Near the hour mark: 1. Stay over the digital sea (try to fly at about 75 ft.) 2. Stay away from all of the Stone Islands ("nuclear" fallout) 3. Stay away from Turtle Islands ("nuclear" fallout) 4. Avoid 300+ feet over Turtle Island and the Stone Islands, which would be filled with the "nuclear" missiles. 5. After the Islands are hit avoid 200+ feet (wind from the shockwave) But it seems that even subtle changes leading up to th launch times can change the outcome of the game. And I said I tried it only once, and might have messed it up with the Wii, so it might be able to happen. -- 21:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I did say that... ...but you have to remember I only tried it once on the Wii and might not have set it up for the missile launches. -- 22:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) You know... ...you can test it yourself on the Wii to see what happens. It should be easy for you to do considering I gave you all the instructions to replicate my account. Also your prior suspisions that something was wrong to discount the Wii as a console for replicating the scene are also right, I probably screwed up the missile launches by doing something I shouldn't have. Also, since this seems to be related to this, something similar to a "non-player" or "nuclear" missile happened to me after I escaped the Monkey Dogfight Chip battlefield. I had been flying in the black void (See Monkey Dogfight) for about half an hour, away from the sector's sphere. I was flying at 300 ft. I was maintaining a steady 90 mph. air speed. The pyramid trackers and Firing Range no longer registered the COM player, but the radar did (at the exreme 6 o' clock position). About seven minutes later, without any alerts, radar readings or pyramid trackers, I was struck by a missile and shot down. Now the odd part here is that I had no advanced notice of a launch. I don't think it was another player, because nothing but a black void was shown when the camera panned around, and because missiles run out of fuel of crash long before they could have reached me from Chip. Another strange thing is that I had full health and it was only one impact that downed me. Another instance of a "nuclear" missile (minus shockwave and huge explosion)? Any explanation? I don't have one, do you? -- 01:33, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah i have seen nuke missile yes i have seen the nuke missile like user 76.95.66.209 describes. 88.95.88.42.564 I think you can restore it because it seems... ...that this discussion the nuclear missiles is about done. Your request of verification of the "nuclear" missiles has been fulfilled. So with that, you should be able to restore the article with no problems. -- 00:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Okay... ...that sounds quite appropriate. But how much of the page would be restored (as in how much would be transferred)? -- 21:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes... ...but I think adding the rest is nesscesary. I can make the update edits required. The reason it's there is that itwas a small summary with a "main article" link to "nuclear" missile. When the "nuclear" page was deleted I just edited out the link.-- 22:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) So wait... ...is it only going to be in the discussion area, or is it going to be part of the article? I'm confused. Never mind! -- 22:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Done... ...I'm finished with update edits. But what about the name? -- 22:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah... ..."special" that sounds quite okay. So I guess you can transfer it to the article. -- 22:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ... think that it might make the "most visited" list fast! I will also make a note to encourage people to discuss the special missiles and share their experiences on the "Talk: Missile" page. Maybe soon we could have a "tricks" page on the wiki, because I know several stunts that can be acheived with no cheat codes needed. -- 23:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) So... ...how should I form it correctly? Or where should I ask the questions that I wrote, because the watercooler and help desk seem untouched by anyone but Default and Wikia? -- 14:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) But... ...as an IP, I would not show up on the latest activity box and it would probably go unanswered for sometime. -- 14:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay... ...and since you deleted them and you are an administrator, you could probably help by looking at the questions and seeing if you are familiar with the topic. -- 14:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Here's what I mean "I've got a few questions about the SMB games. First, exactly what do you need to do to access the Master function in SMB1? Second, what do the stages look like? Third, is there a difference between Expert Extra and Master? Fourth, how many items can you get in Monkey Fight Sudden Death (SMB1) before it stops giving them and what is it like? Sixth, can you destroy floors, (and I'm saying with anything)? Seventh, is it possible to reach other floors/worlds by executing any stunt? Eighth, is there a way to disable fallouts from happening? Ninth, is there a floor in the Banana Temple at any point in SMB1? Plz respond." "First, if you are talking about the Master difficulty of the main game, to unlock it, you must beat Expert without using a continue (including the extra stages). Second, I haven't unlocked it myself, but I think it is stormy. Third, yes, there is a difference, Master's stages are even harder. Fourth, I don't know. Sixth, what??? Seventh, I don't know what you mean, Eighth, probably not. Ninth, I don't know what the Banana Temple is." -MarioGalaxy2433g5 Sixth, I mean can the stages be broken apart, sort of like how the arenas behave in Monkey Fight 2 Survival Mode. Seventh, is it possible to be hit by a stage (ex. Bead Screen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7Gtbip03rI; because he is outside the sector) and thrown to another world or stage. And Ninth, do you know the place where the Monkeys congratulate you after the final floor of each difficulty in SMB1. BTW: 1. Have you beaten Expert? 2. I just noticed that I skipped "5"! XD -- 15:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay... ...sixth, the crumbling stages of Monkey Fight 2 in SMB2, (the question being can a player replicate that some how elsewhere). And ninth, heres Banana Temple, (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNkncML7Qaw&feature=related). BTW: 1. The expert stages, once you pass 32 are pretty easy. 2.Where did you find Master???!!! -- 15:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I asked... ...,("can you cause damage to the stages like the computer incurs?"), in Monkey Fight 2 of Super Monkey Ball 2. And, how can you not know about Banana Temple?! Just player and finish Beginner in Super Monkey Ball. -- 15:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) On... ...sixth, maybe you're right, and the only place that damage like that similar damage occurs is with the special missiles, which are run by the computer. Ninth, no I don't think so, I've seen the title screen (and it even says on it) that they are just assorted Expert Stages, such as 42, 47, & 50, all of which are actually quite easy to beat. "No. I don't think you can. I don't know any levels that take place in there." -MarioGalaxy2433g5 What? -- 15:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well... ..it is time then. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ueeDxYfI6A There you go. And like I said, to get that far in Expert, just get Unlimited continues and some time and just do it. -- 15:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No... ...because you have the skills and concentration power, which is what the game needs. But, I have to say that even though I've finished Expert, I don't have a chance in hell of getting to Expert Extra, much less Master XD! -- 16:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah... ... but that would be the Master Extras XD! BTW: Do you think there are any? -- 16:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If... ...you haven't made it to the advanced extra stages, you shouldn't waste time on them, they are not very awesome, as 2 of 5 of them are from Beginner Extra, which sucks. You should also at least try an hour on Expert and see where you get, so you can at least use them in Practice Mode to understand them better. No Master Extras. "NO!" *cries* "I'm okay" *cries more* XD! -- 16:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC)